


Divergence

by BuckyAndDanno



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Buck Finds A Family At The 126, Buck Finds Love, Depressed Buck, Depressed T.K., Depression, Emotionally Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Post-Lawsuit (9-1-1 TV), So much angst, Substance Abuse, hurt!buck, people keep secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyAndDanno/pseuds/BuckyAndDanno
Summary: Carlos thought he might have found something good in T.K., but then he has his heart stomped on and T.K. gets arrested, and everything turns to dust. T.K. knows he needs help, so he calls his best friend – the one person he could always rely on – Evan Buckley. Buck’s having a rough time in L.A. and knows he needs a fresh start; deep down, he wants to find love. So when T.K. needs him, when Owen mentions a free space on the 126, Buck sets his sights on Austin. There, he meets Carlos, and suddenly everything falls into place. Except, Buck doesn’t know about T.K. and Carlos’ dalliance, would never have approached the man otherwise, and finds himself falling for a man who’s keeping a secret that could rip them apart. When it all comes out, when blood is spilt and a life hangs in the balance, will this divergence end happily?
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Carlos Reyes, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), TK Strand & Evan "Buck" Buckley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 191





	1. Help

**Author's Note:**

> I am an angst fiend. I have never seen Lone Star, and have yet to see 9-1-1 season 3 (darn being in the UK), but I’ve been keeping satisfied with various Youtube clips. This morning I found myself watching a Tarlos compilation and immediately fell in love; those two are utter dorks. But all the angst, and the other post-lawsuit crossovers I’ve been reading, had me thinking ‘What if T.K. called Buck after the police station? What if he and Carlos got together?’ Bi Buck is my headcanon, so… this is what happened :)
> 
> Trigger warnings for depression and substance abuse. If you’re having any issues like T.K. or Buck, please talk to a friend, family member, or trained professional.
> 
> I don't own 9-1-1 or Lone Star.

**T.K.**

T.K. left the police station a mess. His emotions were a swirling vortex just waiting to suck him in, and it left him feeling like he didn’t know which way was up. There were a lot of things about Carlos that he liked, but the man’s uncanny knack of touching his nerves were not one of them.

He felt annoyed at Carlos for not letting go of his preconceptions; for not allowing T.K. to just enjoy what they had without the expectation of more.

He felt angry at his ex, for breaking him so thoroughly in the first place. T.K. had to wonder how long he would feel like this; how long he would feel numb to his deeper emotions. He hated – for putting him in this position, and he hated himself more for not seeing the signs in the first place; for not protecting himself.

He felt stupid for getting himself into this mess. Beyond anything else, what was his dad going to think? The 126? He’s fallen back into the pit of despair he’d once worked so hard to get himself out of, and now…

He felt lost, scared, and alone. The 126 were like a family he never knew he needed, but they weren’t enough. With exception of his dad, they didn’t know him all too well, and certainly didn’t need to know of his past. He didn’t want them to know, in all honestly, and yet… he didn’t know who he could talk to.

Carlos said he needed to get help, and T.K. knew he was right. The problem was, there was only one person who knew him well enough – knew all of his demons, and then some – to really help him. Evan Buckley was, however, in L.A. and as far as T.K. knew, he was dealing with his own demons there.

He sighs, slumping down in the station car park, and let’s himself cry. The ground is wet, soaking his pants and hoodie, but he can barely feel it. He can barely feel anything except for a vibration against his leg.

T.K. frowns, pulling at his pocket for his phone. As if by some miracle, Evan Buckley’s face stares up at him, wide eyed and beaming.

“Ev?” T.K. frowns at the sound of his own voice, hoarse and quiet.

“Hey Ty…” Evan doesn’t sound any better, and it has T.K. sitting up straighter, brows furrowed with worry.

“Ev? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I can’t call my best friend to see how he’s doing?” He can hear the tightness in Evan’s voice; the strain of putting on a smile.

The words bring back how own torrid emotions however, and he finds himself saying. “I’m about as good as you sound.”

“What happened?”

T.K. sniffs, wiping his face on his jacket and then looking at the offending item in disgust. “I fell, Ev… I fell bad…”

Evan doesn’t need to ask what he means. Despite their jobs, despite everything that could mean, Evan just knows. “How bad?”

“I relapsed…” He hates saying it. Hates how pathetic he sounds.

“Now?”

“No… After everything…”

There’s a sharp breath from Evan, and then. “I know what you’re thinking. I want you to stop. You are strong, and brilliant, and beautiful. Everyone makes mistakes T.K. The fact you’ve pulled yourself back… You’re one of the strongest people I know.”

“I’m not.” T.K. sniffs, wiping at his jacket again. “I’m numb, Ev. I can’t feel anything except this white hot anger and I… I don’t know what to do.”

The long silence that follows makes T.K. wonder if Evan had hung up – if this was it for them – but of course he knows his friend better, were he thinking clearly. Evan’s always been there for him no matter what.

“I want you to go home, get some rest, and I’ll be there tomorrow.”

“Evan…” T.K. feels his heart stutter. “I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You’re not asking.” Evan replies, firm. “I doubt my Captain would miss me anyway.”

That makes T.K. want to ask, but he can picture Evan shaking his head as he continues.

“And don’t worry about me. I could use a break myself.” There’s a few beeps down the phone, and T.K. can imagine his friend is already looking up flights.

“Thank you, Ev.”

“Don’t. That’s what family’s for.”

**Buck**

As soon as he’s off the phone with T.K., Buck feels himself sliding down his locker to the floor. His heart is thumping wildly in his chest. He’d called to lament about his own situation, but now he finds himself fearing for his friend instead. He knew the break-up had been hard, but he hadn’t known it was _this_ bad.

He’s already booked a flight while he was still talking to T.K. and now he just has to deal with telling Bobby he needs a week off, at least.

Like that’s going to go down well. The Captain had been overly harsh towards him since his return, and things were still just going further downhill. At this moment they were all eating a special lunch prepared by Bobby, while Buck was alone in the locker room.

They hadn’t even realised what day it was.

That was the reason he’d called T.K. in the first place. He’d needed to talk to one of the few people who still cared about him. Instead he found his own concerns overridden by concern for his friend.

If T.K. was in trouble, nothing else mattered.

Yet the thought of having to speak to the Captain has his legs frozen to the floor, and he finds himself dialing another familiar number instead.

“Captain Strand.” The voice echoing from his speaker is like music to Buck’s ears, and he can’t help but smile.

“Hey Owen.”

“Evan!” He seems as happy to hear from his as Buck is. “How’re you doing, my boy?”

Buck feels himself warm at the sentiment. “I’ve seen better days. But I’m calling about T.K.”

“Wha… What about him?” Owen’s concern is palpable, and Buck feels bad for causing it.

“I just spoke to him and he… he’s not good, Owen. I don’t know what’s been going on with him, but…”

“I don’t either, son.” Owen replies with a sigh. “He don’t talk to me as much anymore.”

Buck feels his heart break a little. “I’m coming to Austin, tonight.”

“You don’t need to do that, Evan.” Owen responds, and Buck can hear the jangle of car keys. “I can go make sure he’s okay.”

“I need to.” Buck replies, scrubbing a hand over his face. “I can’t turn this worry off now. I need to see he’s okay myself.”

“What about work?” Owen interjects, and Buck can almost see the parental look he’d be given were they in the same room. “I can’t ask you to skip out.”

“You’re not asking.” He repeats the same words he’d said to T.K. “And it’s not like I’m any use here anyway.”

“What?” Suddenly Owen’s concern is directed at Buck himself, asking him if he’s okay, and Buck feels himself break. Suddenly he’s telling Owen everything, from the fire truck and the embolism, to him being frozen out.

There’s a slight tut on the other end of the line. “I can’t say I approve of what you did Buck, but I can see why you felt you had to. As for their actions, as a Captain myself I have to wonder what sort of code your 118 is working to.”

“I know I messed up.” Buck says. “But I’ve tried over and over to apologise… to make it up to them, and I… I don’t know how much more I can take.”

“You’re determined to come to Austin?” Owen is silent for a moment. “How about you join the 126?”

Buck freezes. Could he really leave the 118 for good, after everything he’s done to get back? Would Owen really want him on the 126?

“Just think about it.” Owen says, at his hesitance. “I’ll pick you up tonight. Text me your flight time. Oh, and happy birthday Evan.”

Then he’s gone, and Buck feels like his world is tilting on its axis.

He’s numb as he heads upstairs to the dining room, seeking out Bobby. When the Captain all but refuses to meet with him privately, Buck just shakes his head and sighs. “I need to request leave, Cap. A friend of mine’s in trouble, and I need to be there.”

Bobby’s glaring, his face a mask of disappointment. “Unless it’s family, Buckley, I can’t grant it. You know that.”

Buck swallows down his anger at the response, and just whispers. “They are my family.”

“You know the rules.” Bobby shakes his head, returning to his meal. “Everyone has to pull their weight.”

Something inside Buck just snaps, and with it comes the crashing realisation that this isn’t his home anymore, and it never will be again. “My friend needs me, and I won’t let him down. I know what family means, and that’s there… not here. So I am going to Austin, tonight. I don’t care what you say anymore.”

Then he’s turning on his heel, grabbing his bag, and walking straight out the door. Bobby’s call that comes after him almost makes him stop, but he carried on walking, head held high.

“You walk out that door, Buckley, and you’re not coming back!”

As of tomorrow, he won’t be part of the 118 anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but they'll get longer :) Next chapter, Buck meets Carlos.
> 
> Trigger warnings for depression and substance abuse. If you’re having any issues like T.K. or Buck, please talk to a friend, family member, or trained professional.
> 
> I don't own 9-1-1 or Lone Star.

The plane touches down at 9.37pm, and Buck is anxious to be free of it. Every part of him is tingling with nerves and anticipation, and he isn’t entirely sure whether it’s all related to T.K. or if some of it is because of what he’s leaving behind.

Either way, he’s out of the plane as soon as the door is open, thankful he only brought his hold-all. He’d called movers from the airport lounge to bring the rest of his stuff – and his landlord – so he was travelling lightly. He could always buy anything he needed in the meantime, grateful he had a job offer he could transition into straight away.

Right now, he just needed to get to T.K.

T.K. was all that mattered.

He’s through security quickly, and then Owen is there, smiling widely at him.

“Hey kid.”

Buck’s so relieved to see a friendly face that he all but throws himself into Owen’s arms. “It’s so good to see you.” His tears are wetting the older man’s shoulder, but he doesn’t seem to care, hugging Buck tightly.

“Forget everything that happened there, Evan; you’re with family now.”

They’re the words Buck needed to hear, and he just sobs harder, whispering his thanks over and over.

“No need for that.” Owen whispers, pulling away. “Now come on, let’s get you home.”

He all but ignores Buck’s protests to just take him to a hotel, silencing him with a look. “You’re family.” He repeats.

Once they’re in the car, heading down the highway, Owen says. “Judging by your reaction, I’m guessing it didn’t go down too well with your captain.”

Buck’s staring out of the window, but shakes his head. “He said if I left, not to come back.”

“Sounds like he needs to take his head outta his ass.” Owen growls.

Buck just swallows, looking over. “I… I’d love to join the 126… if you’ll still have me?”

Owen grins. “I wouldn’t want you anywhere else.”

Buck feels himself relax a fraction, settling back into his seat for the remainder of the journey.

He sends a quick message to Maddie, telling her where he is, and not to worry, and then they’re at the Strand’s. He’s out the door in a second, following Owen inside.

The first thing he sees is T.K., lip split and an ice pack on his head, but otherwise okay. His breath leaves him at once, his relief palpable, and then he’s throwing himself at T.K., holding him tight.

He doesn’t say anything, just lets T.K. feel the warmth of his hold as his friend gently cries into his shoulder.

“I’ve got you.” Buck whispers softly. “I’ve got you.”

They’re not sure exactly how long they stay like that, or when exactly Owen leaves the room, but they eventually fall asleep, lulled by the comforting presence of the other.

Buck’s back aches when he wakes the next morning, but he’s warm and content. He and T.K. are curled up to each other like sibling kittens, and the first thing he sees is Owen’s grinning face.

“Picture’ll last longer.” Buck grouses, but he says it with a smile, gently brushing T.K.’s hair from his face.

“It’s good to see you boys back together.” Owen says, placing down a mug of coffee in front of Buck.

Buck grins, taking a big gulp. “Can’t get rid of me now.”

“Wouldn’t want to.” Owen gives him a fond look, and Buck’s heart swells.

“So,” he sips from his own mug, “I gotta get to the station, but you boys aren’t on shift until 11. You got time to talk.”

Buck knows what he means without having to ask. “You got it Owen.”

“It’s pops to you.” Owen winks, and then he’s gone.

Buck feels this indescribable warmth in his chest, and settles back into the couch, smiling widely.

By the time T.K. wakes, he’s cooked breakfast – he tried so hard not to think of Bobby as he did so – and had a tense but heartfelt conversation with Maddie.

She’d known some of what was going on at the 118, but not the full extent. Buck was sure Chimney was going to get an earful. He felt a little bad for Maddie – their relationship was one of the major bright points in her life – but it’s not like he asked to be ostracised.

T.K. grins at him from the couch. “Do I smell bacon?”

Buck can’t help but laugh. “Bacon and O.J.” He brings over a plate and glass, placing them in front of T.K. “The perfect hangover cure.”

They eat in a companionable silence, but before Buck moves to clear the plates, he slings an arm over T.K.’s shoulder.

“So, you want to tell me what’s been going on?”

T.K. sighs. “I’ve just been finding it difficult… to move on, you know?”

Buck thinks of the 118. “I know.”

“I just get so angry, and I… I don’t want to feel like that. But otherwise, I’m just numb, and the last time I felt like that…”

Buck understands immediately. Pulling T.K. into a tight hug once more. “I’m here buddy.”

T.K. blinks up at him. “Thank you for coming.”

“Always.” He presses a soft kiss to T.K.’s forehead. “Always.”

They stay like that until they have to get ready for shift.

“I should have asked.” T.K. says as they get into his truck. “What happened in L.A.?”

Buck chews his lip. “Just needed a change of scene.”

“Evan…”

He blinks away the tears that are forming, swallowing back a sob. “You know my past, T. You know how bad my parents were. The 118… they just… stopped caring, and I… I can’t… take it anymore.”

Buck lets out a short, sharp breath, scrubbing his hands over his face to clear the falling tears.

“So, fresh start.” He smiles at T.K.

T.K. smiles back, reaching over to squeeze Buck’s arm. “Ready to meet the 126?”

“I mean they can’t be worse than you.”

“Oh shut up!” T.K. laughs, pulling out of the driveway.

Buck just grins, watching as snapshots of Austin pass them by.

His new home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter to help me get back into the swing of things. I’m sorry I’ve been gone for so long! Also, someone in the comments pointed out about Carlos seeming kind of pushy in the show at first, so this is me addressing his character development as well as T.K. and Buck’s.
> 
> Trigger warnings for depression and substance abuse. If you’re having any issues like T.K. or Buck, please talk to a friend, family member, or trained professional. Also a warning for swearing.

The solid structure of the 126 looms above him, Buck’s feet firmly welded to the concrete. For a long moment he feels frozen, wondering if he can actually do this; if he can actually start over. Then T.K.’s hand is warm on his shoulder – his best friend and brother giving him a winning smile – and Buck knows he’s going to be okay.

**They’re** going to be okay.

Small steps bring him into the truck bay, and he’s surprised to see a wide banner stung across the ceiling that reads **WELCOME HOME BUCK!**

In a day – an hour – these people had managed to make him feel more welcome than his so called family had in months. In that moment, his tattered heart moved one step closer to being sown back together.

He’s introduced to the entire 126, but T.K. especially makes note to point out the other four people they’ll be working with; Mateo, Judd, Marjan and Paul. The four in question bring out the biggest chocolate cake Buck’s ever seen, and even force him to blow out candles, despite his insistence that it’s not his birthday.

“It was yesterday, though.” Paul says with a grin.

Mateo hugs him tight, which Buck finds is not entirely unwelcomed. “And we make a point at the 126 not to miss birthdays.”

The whole thing just melts Buck’s insides entirely. He’s never really believed in ‘love at first sight’ and all that, but right there and then, Buck falls in love with the 126. Right there, he promises to do everything he can to love and protect them in the same way they’ve immediately done for him.

He spends the next hour chatting to a whole multitude of people, as well as signing all the documentation Owen gives him to confirm his transfer. He finds himself immediately at ease with his new team-members, especially Marjan, who he’s pretty sure is going to give him a run for his money when it comes to high risk, dangerous rescues.

Then the bells sound, and Buck finds his body filling with adrenaline for the first time in months.

He’s home.

After shift, Owen and T.K. invite him out for their weekly Friday dinner, but Buck doesn’t want to intrude on their father/son time, and he’s pretty sure Owen needs to talk to T.K. himself. He’s pretty sure T.K. needs to confide in Owen too.

So he opts instead to take a run through the town, familiarising himself with what would be his new morning run route, and with the town itself. He wasn’t going to be driving the truck any time soon, but it didn’t hurt to know where all the landmarks were, and be a little more familiar with the locals.

He gets to a small park before he stops, taking a breather on one of the benches there. His phone buzzed in his pocket a few minutes back, so he slips it out from his shorts to check.

His heart practically stops when he sees the name **Eddie** flashing across his screen.

**1 Missed Call.**

He recollects seeing a second the night before, just before he’d reached the Strands’, but he’d ignored it in favour of making sure T.K. was okay. Now, with shaky hands, he dials his voicemail and presses the phone to his ear.

The relief he feels upon hearing Athena’s voice first is palpable, and he relaxes a brief fraction.

_“Hey Buckaroo. I just wanted to say I’m sorry… I didn’t know what that thick headed husband of mine was doing, but that’s no excuse. I should have been looking out for you, and I’m sorry baby. I’m sorry that I failed you. I just want you to know, if you ever need me, I’m there. Stay safe.”_

He can feel the tears dripping down his face by the time the message ends, and he’s a mere fraction of a second away from terminating the call to his voicemail and calling Athena back instead. Then Eddie’s voice fills his ears, and Buck feels rooted to the spot, ice creeping across every inch of his skin.

_“So you’re just going to leave, is that it? You’re just giving up because we’re still rightly pissed at you? Grow up, Buckley.”_

The beep is like a gunshot, and Buck stumbles where he’s sat, sinking to the wet grass. His hand grips the phone so hard he’s sure he can feel it crack, and then he’s running; hard and fast until his brain can’t think of anything other than its need for oxygen.

Eventually he stumbles to a stop, hand gripping against a slimy brick wall at the back of some bar, heaving gulps of air into his lungs and trying with all his might not to cry.

He’s so lost in his own head that he practically jumps back with a yelp when a hand lands on his shoulder. Eyes shoot up, wild with panic.

“Hey.” The man who’d touched him also jumps back, both hands up in surrender, or placation. “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay, buddy.”

Buck shakes his head, trying to clear away the cobwebs and ghosts. He won’t cry in front of a stranger. “’m fine.” He mumbles, pocketing his phone and running a hand over his face.

“Yeah, you look it.” The other man chuckles softly. “Look, I’m a cop. I don’t like leaving people looking vulnerable.”

At this Buck flinches, remembering words spoken harshly and with hatred. “I’m not fucking porcelain.” He snarls.

The man shifts back again, cocking a brow. “Never said you were.”

Buck doesn’t respond to that. Instead his eyes are darting between the two sides of the alley, clocking his escape. All he wants now is to curl up under a duvet with a bottle of something and to never come out again.

The man, the cop, obviously knows what he’s thinking though, because he takes a hesitant step forward, laying a hand on Buck’s shoulder again. “I’m off duty. You wanna talk about what you’re running from?”

The offer is sincere, Buck can tell from the way the man’s overly expressive eyes are looking at him with nothing more than concern. It had been a long time – before yesterday anyway – that anyone had looked at him that way, and Buck feels his defences lowering slowly. “Is it wise to talk about ghosts and demons with a cop?” He asks with a quiet laugh.

The man shrugs, a smile brightening his features. “I’m off duty. You can just call me Carlos.”

“Evan.” Buck extends a hand, shaking the other man’s as it’s offered. He can’t help but notice the tanned skin and taut muscles. “You like this with everyone?”

Carlos’ smile tightens, but it’s no less bright. “I pointed out to a… friend… recently that sometimes it’s good to talk to someone. So I’m trying to listen better too.”

“I doubt you’d find my story interesting.” Buck says with a shrug.

Carlos simply gestures to the open bar door. “Let’s find out, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if there's anything you want to see in future chapters :)
> 
> If you’re having any issues like T.K. or Buck, please talk to a friend, family member, or trained professional.


End file.
